creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown
Showdown is the twentieth book of the Morphers. It is the fourth and final part of the Clone arc, featuring the final showdown between Kicn ,Lehcar, and Nebuer Synopsis When Kicn, Lechar, and Nebuer holds Caleb and Noah hostage, it's up to Rueben, Rachel, and Nick to work together to save them. Plot The story begins with Lehcar arguing with Nebuer and Kcin over who is the stronger clone, stating that whoever defeats the Morphers first, shall be the strongest. Nebuer hesitates at first, but decides to, only when Kcin taunts him. The trio then sneak into Adam's lab, hoping to find some super strength serum. Each of the clones then take the serum, after knocking out most of the scientists. Then, they spot Adam and a group of scientists building some kind of a capsule. One of the scientists put a frog into the capsule and activates it, causing it to become bloated and slightly larger than before. Lechar, smitten by the desire to become stronger, decides to enter the capsule first, barging her way through the guards. She forces Kcin to activate it, to which he does, albeit hesitating for a moment, despite Adam's warnings that the capsule is not fully maintained. Nebuer decides to enter the capsule next, followed by Kcin. The trio then exit the warehouse, apparently unchanged from the process. Meanwhile, at school, the Morphers are practising for the big basketball game tomorrow night. After practice, Rachel and Reuben talk about their future lives. However, the two, would disagree on how things would turn out, even if the war with Adam is over. Noah and Caleb then go inside the locker room, where they are suddenly gassed by three unidentified figures. The two would then show up, a bit later than usual at the mall. Unbeknownst to the other three Morphers, Noah and Caleb are actually Nebuer and Kcin in morph and the real Noah and Caleb were held captive in a warehouse by Lechar. The duo are chained inside a glass aquarium with a bomb set to detonate in twenty-four hours. At first everything is going fine, that is until, the two start fighting against one another, starting from verbal abuse to physical abuse. The next day, after waking up, Caleb starts having green hair and shriveled hands, and Noah getting gray hair with bumps on his skin. The two then run off and decides to drink all the serum they had stole from Adam. The serum had somehow worked for the two at first, with all of their defects disappearing. The two would then meet up with other Morphers, for the whole morning. However, during basketball practice, the duo starts to have more defects from before, such as decayed gums and yellow skin, forcing the two to revert to their old selves, while the Morphers watch in shock. The Morphers then fight the duo, only to be beaten by the clones' healing factors. The duo then decide to go to Adam's lab, searching for a cure. Back at the warehouse, Lechar decides to drink the serum, only to discover that the two clones had taken all of it. The two clones runs off to Adam, causing the other Morphers to chase after them. The Morphers tries to tell them about Noah and Caleb's whereabouts, but to no avail, forcing them to fight together. The Morphers were able to gain the upper hand at first, but were beaten due to the clones' superior strength from the serum they drank and Reuben and Rachel's bickering, even with their battle morphs. The two then arrive at Adam's lab and demand that he give them more serum to drink. Adam, however, refuses to give any to them and reveals that serum they drank is not fully tested. He also tells them that their body will soon decay from the inside out and will soon become unrecognizable, with no cure available. At the same time, Lechar would start of have side effects, such as extended fingernails, her hair turning white, and bones sprouting out of her skin. Driven insane by the effects, she decides to go Adam's lab, asking Adam to enter the capsule for a second time. The two fight, with Lechar defeating him, with her mutated falcon morph. She then takes one of the serum and injects it into herself, causing her to mutate into an even more unrecognizable creature. The three clones, after losing conscience and completely mutated into gruesome abominations, decides to rampage the city, wrecking havoc in the process. The Morphers then enter the warehouse and free Noah and Caleb using their morphs, barely escaping before the warehouse explodes. Later, the group decides to come up with a plan to defeat them while protecting their secret in the process. Reuben and Rachel argue for a while, over their different strategies, until Nick tells them that time's running out and more lives are at stake. The group then encounter the clones and engages them for a final showdown. Rachel and Rueben battle Lechar, while Nick and Caleb battle Nebuer, and Noah battles Kcin. The clones manages to gain the upper hand at first, but are killed when Reuben hits them with a car, causing it to crash the petrol station, resulting in a huge explosion. Later that night at the basketball game, Tall Kiwis, the Morphers' basketball team, manage to score one point higher than the rival team, giving the team the first trophy of the year. Rachel and Rueben decides to apologize to one another, and meets the other Morphers during their victory celebration. The two then vow to stop Adam, and continuing to use their powers for good. Meanwhile, Adam, morphed as a civilian, looks down at the charred remains of the clones, calling them wastes of life, and walks away. Morphs used